


蜜桃成熟时

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	蜜桃成熟时

1  
“先生您好，这是今晚的特调酒单，请问要不要试一下呢？” 一排浓妆艳抹带着兔耳朵头箍和尾巴装饰品的小男生小女生手里抱着不同的水果，里面倒满了不同味道的白兰地。为首的女士画着高挑的眼线，身上的布料加起来还没曺圭贤一件上衣多。  
“介绍一下？”李赫宰翘着二郎腿，仔细地把一排人的脸都盯了边。夜场的光线不太好，每个人又故意画着很厚的底妆，看不太清具体的模样。害怕踩了抓到一个卸妆看不下眼的，两人迟迟不敢下手挑。  
说是特调酒单，其实是特殊的方式来自我介绍。老板看得上眼的就可以留下，每个陪酒的少爷公主底线不一样，在搂搂抱抱间谈好价格就没得人管了，club的老板还贴心的在二楼设置了房间，供给不同档次的客人使用。  
他们这一桌自然是每个少爷公主挤破头都想凑上来的高级桌，在这圈之前已经来了五趟人。曺圭贤嘴挑，李赫宰比他还挑剔。  
“我们呢有不一样的酒，看老板您喜欢哪一种，如果味道合适的话就留下嘛。”说话的人手里抱着个哈密瓜，胸的尺寸也和哈密瓜差不多。曺圭贤咽下嘴里的酒，这个尺寸他真的可以，但是看着对方嘴唇红的像吃了100根魔鬼辣椒一样，他就受不了。  
“那边那个。”李赫宰像是发现了什么，从沙发上站起来，走到队伍尾端，手指捏起队尾那个小男生的下巴，那人一直低着头，害自己差点看走眼。捏着下巴抬头仔细一瞧，果然是自己的菜。  
忽闪着长睫毛的大眼睛里带着几分委屈的味道，白色带着蕾丝装饰的衬衫穿在他身上带了几丝情欲的味道。脑袋上尝尝毛茸茸的耳朵也很合适，对方手上端着个小的可怜的水蜜桃，还插了一根浅蓝色的吸管。“老….老板…能不捏我脸吗。” 那人说的委屈巴巴。  
“叫什么名字？” 曺圭贤也来了兴致。  
“小海。” 李东海垂下眼睑，他本来是酒吧后厨的帮工，和前方卖酒做营销的小天交好。小天忽然家里有意外来不及请假，急着回家求他帮忙顶一下班。“你就跟着他们在队尾就好了!没有人会发现你的！你要是不愿意跟人走就别搭话！”小天嘱咐完，走的匆忙。李东海就换了衣服顶了他的位置，倒也和他说的一样，一路没人注意他，一直到这一桌。  
李赫宰轻佻的摸了摸他的屁股，低下头咬住吸管喝了两口。“这个对我胃口，留下吧。”  
“不行啊哥。”曺圭贤语气懒洋洋的，带着耍无赖的感觉，“这个我也很喜欢，让给我吧。”  
“呀，你哥哥刚从军队出来，就可怜我一下吧？你再找个凑合一下就行了。”李赫宰确实刚退伍，脑袋上的板寸都没长几寸毛。看似瘦弱的身板都是精装的肌肉，穿着宽松的浅蓝色衬衫和深色牛仔裤。腿显得又细又长。  
李东海眼神多了几丝慌乱，营销会继续做下去的事他也不是不明白，二楼的房间他也在帮忙打扫过。不过他一直都老实的在厨房，按时打卡下班，没遇到过什么乱子。李东海没办法，如果现在拒绝，自己估计也得收拾包袱滚蛋。硬着头皮坐在沙发上，屁股上圆滚滚的小尾巴陷入他的臀缝，难受的他又马上弹起。  
“怎么了？”曺圭贤自然是看清了，带着笑凑过来。“戴着这个很不方便吧？”说着摸上对方屁股，轻轻摘下挂在裤子上的尾巴。“这样就能好好坐着了。”  
李东海咽了咽口水，点点头不做声。“是新来的吗？怎么以前没看到你。”曺圭贤兴趣十足。  
“我是….嗯…是新来的。”李东海生涩的介绍自己，手里的水蜜桃都要抓烂了。  
“蜜桃成熟时，适合哥哥，弟弟就别抢了吧。”李赫宰伸着长胳膊把人圈在怀里，给李东海递了一杯酒，挑衅的抬着下巴。  
换平时曺圭贤就算了，毕竟也是哥哥，自己退让一步也没什么。但今天看到李东海也不知道是怎么回事，完全没有想算了让给对方的想法。“哥不要为难小海嘛。”曺圭贤不动声色的也递过去一个杯子，“让他自己选好了。”  
李东海喝也不是，不喝也不是，两边都得罪不起。他把水蜜桃往腿上一放，一手一个杯子咕噜咕噜都灌进肚子。威士忌加白兰地的味道自然不好，他又是个不胜酒力的，喝的猛又混着喝，自然受不了。  
曺圭贤和李赫宰愣了愣，忽然一起挂上了默契的诡异笑容。“小海的胃口，挺大啊。”李赫宰摸索着对方的大腿，觉得怀里的人越来越烫。李东海以肉眼可见的速度在变红，奶白的皮肤变成了粉嫩的粉红色。嘴巴委屈的撅着，眼睛蒙了一层雾气。“你俩欺负人。”  
“怎么就欺负你了，不是你自己要喝的吗？”曺圭贤低着头看人，眼底的欲望越发强烈。“我不会喝酒.”李东海嘟嘟囔囔，在李赫宰怀里蹭蹭，找了个合适的位置。  
兄弟俩打了个手势，李赫宰把李东海抗在了肩膀上。曺圭贤买了单，带着狐狸似的笑容，两人进了club为高级用户设立的电梯，直达顶楼。  
2  
李赫宰把李东海丢在床上，对方哼哼唧唧的看上去难受的很，身体温度也很高。“该不会是个雏儿吧？”李赫宰有点担心，摸了摸对方的脸蛋。  
“操，你这禽兽还会心疼人？”曺圭贤慢条斯理的解开自己的衬衫，“倒是要不要给他洗洗啊？”  
“没事，小海身上都是奶味，干净。” 李赫宰伏着头嗅嗅人的体味，被李东海顺势环住脖子。  
“哥哥，海海喜欢你呀。”李东海喝醉酒就喜欢乱撒娇和表白，扯着大白牙笑的格外欢，把李赫宰的心都笑化了。  
“哎，哥哥这就来疼你哈。”李赫宰猴急的扯着自己裤子，把牛仔裤蹬到一边，吻住了李东海的嘴唇。舌头软软的，嘴巴里带着酒精味，却掩盖不了对方原有的甜蜜的味道。  
“哥也太着急了？”曺圭贤脱得只剩下内裤，却厚着脸皮说他哥猴急。他抓着李东海的脚踝，把人腿抬高。“先把他裤子扒了，衬衫和耳饰不要动。”李东海长得就和个纯情小兔子似的，和他的胃口。  
兄弟俩默契十足，把李东海下身扒的干干净净，就剩下穿着袜子踩着小皮鞋的双脚。  
李东海现在上半身依旧穿的整齐，耳饰被蹭的歪掉了，兔耳朵贴着他的头发看着乖巧的很。下半身暴露在空气里，分身还疲软着没有竖起。他努力睁大眼睛看向两人，“哥哥呢？”  
“哥哥在这儿呢宝贝。” 李赫宰看的心都痒了，李东海皮肤很白，又很嫩，尤其是腿根的肉，他伏身啃咬着对方腿根，曺圭贤则用手指逗弄着李东海的铃口。  
李东海瞪大眼睛，抓紧了床单。他现在不太能够思考，但是觉得下面爽的厉害，张着嘴急促喘息着，在两人卖力的活动下，很快就射了出来。  
“这样不行啊，太快了。”李赫宰擦了擦脸上的精液，用手指刮掉塞进李东海嘴里让人吮吸。“他这样一会得玩死他。” 李赫宰一副无奈的样子，却没有停手的打算。  
“你给他用了才会玩死他。”曺圭贤圆眼一瞪，还是从自己椅子上的西装口袋拿了一个纸袋出来。粉嫩的小药丸塞了一颗进入李东海的后穴，另外一颗放在自己舌头，一个舌吻确取保对方吞了下去。  
两分钟后药效就起了效果。李东海本来就浑身燥热，现在觉得自己体内又痒又涨，下半身也分泌着晶莹的液体。他夹着李赫宰的胳膊不断蹭弄，眼底都是被欲望遮盖的无助。  
“哥，我真挺喜欢他的。”曺圭贤看着李东海一副纯情小白兔的样子忽然开口。“知道了，第一炮让给你。”

 

3  
李东海觉得自己的后穴酥酥麻麻，是他从未拥有的经历。最要命的是，他现在无比渴望有东西插入他，好好的顶弄一番给他止痒。被衬衫蹭着的乳尖好像也肿胀起来，他的呼吸都乱了，抓住了什么，对着嘴就亲了下去。  
被小兔子主动送上亲吻的曺圭贤笑的得意，挑衅的望了一眼埋头耕耘的李赫宰。他把对方衬衫的纽扣一颗颗解开，粉嫩的乳头暴露在空气里，微微颤抖。李东海的身体止不住的扭动，他下面流了很多水，又被李赫宰的手指一点点堵着流不出来，憋得难受。  
“我们的小兔子已经湿透了。”李赫宰调笑，手指深深地插入对方体内搅动。  
“呜呜呜…..”上下两个嘴都被堵住，李东海克制不住的呜咽，双腿却配合的分开着。但他觉得乳尖和肉棒也涨的难受，好想有人来安慰他。曺圭贤没让他失望，用嘴咬住乳尖用力的撕扯，但却掐着他铃口不让他射。  
“哥，你的领带给我。”曺圭贤含含糊糊道，仔细的用领带把李东海的前端系起，杜绝对方能射出的可能性。“小兔子，射精是你把哥哥们伺候爽了才有的奖励，知道了吗？”  
李东海不知道，他难受死了，可怜巴巴的发出祈求，像个小狗一样，眼泪也吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。  
“哭也不会心软的。”李赫宰道，对方这幅被欺负惨的样子只能让他更加兴奋。“你能不能快点，你不行就换我来。” 他老二在李东海腿上磨蹭，催促着曺圭贤快一点做。  
“哥真是没品极了，所以说把小海让给我多好。”曺圭贤被催的烦，他比较享受做足了前戏，让对方的求而不得的快乐。李赫宰却喜欢把人压在身下大力抽插，看到人失神翻白眼晕过去的样子。  
“不带套了哈。”他打了个招呼，扶着肿胀的老二就插进李东海里面，“草你妈，不带套我一会怎么进去？”李赫宰怒骂着。  
“阿西，又不是没这样玩过。”李东海里面又湿又热，夹的曺圭贤舒服极了，他叹了一口气，摸摸对方脸。“跟人分享这样的极品，就算是哥我也觉得可惜啊。”  
李东海在对方插入进来的时候爽死了，骚痒感得到了缓解，他跟着潜意识屁股耸动着，不断地夹紧后穴，又黏黏糊糊的催促着：“哥哥动动下，东海里面好痒好涨。”  
“是叫东海吗？”李赫宰捏住对方脸，强迫李东海嘴张的大大的，把自己下面塞了进去，”海的味道本来就是咸湿味吧？” 然后抚摸了对方一直吐着粘液的前端。  
李东海不断流着眼泪，卖力的吮吸着嘴里的肉棒。这个味道让他着迷，但是他又没多少经验，李赫宰那里又粗又大，他没办法完全含住，被插得口水直流。  
曺圭贤也很给力，锁着他的腰大力冲撞，没费多少力气就找到对方g点，一个劲儿的戳弄着，享受对方紧致后穴的吞吐。“他妈的，真骚。”曺少爷难得爆了粗口，好像戳到了李东海神经的什么点。  
李东海忽然呻吟声放大，浑身打颤着。  
“小兔子喜欢挨骂说骚话啊？”李赫宰显然发现了这一点，挂着恶意的笑。“小骚b被哥哥操的舒服吗？真是享福啊，一个雏儿能同时享受两边，骚的水都流一床了。”  
李东海羞耻的闭上眼，装作没听到的样子。涨红的脸出卖了他，曺圭贤也发现了这一点，故意低声道“东海生下来就该是被哥哥操的，明明是第一次，骚的流这么多水，还主动吃我的鸡巴。”  
李东海终于呜呜呜的哭出来，李赫宰从他嘴里退出来，把人腿窝折叠，就着力抽插。“呜呜呜….哥哥干的我好舒服啊，小海要被插死了。再用力一点，快点，呜呜呜，哥哥，好棒好大啊。”  
曺圭贤粗暴的插着人身后，他还没有这么失控过，李东海就和毒药一样，有着致命的吸引力。“哥哥射给我。” 听着李东海甜腻的呻吟，曺圭贤终于忍不住，闷哼一声射出来。  
李东海前面被捆的紧，但他早就想射了，曺圭贤这一刺激弄得他更难受。他哭喊着抓挠床单，求着对方给自己松开让他射出。  
“前面捆着，用后面就好了乖宝宝，别哭了，哭的哥哥好心疼啊。”李赫宰也不嫌弃他弟了，顺势插进去，大力操起来。  
他的风格和曺圭贤的细水长流不一样，他一进来就找到对方敏感点，用力干到最深。手指也没停下，扭着对方的乳头，拉扯着。  
没过一会，李东海果然和他所说的一样，身后一股热流，被干的后面到了高潮。看着对方一脸失神，一动不动打着颤，李赫宰把领带扯开，曺圭贤附身含住，两人配合的刺激着李东海全身所有敏感地带。  
李东海没有了别的感觉，觉得自己一直在高潮，一直在射精，从没停下来过。  
4  
这次三人性爱活动一直持续到天蒙蒙亮。李东海已经被干的喷了三次尿，补过几次水，射不出其他东西来了。  
“宝贝真惨啊。”曺圭贤看着身下人浑身被啃咬的痕迹，心疼道。“那你倒是少操几次啊。”李赫宰嘲笑，依旧在李东海体内奋斗。  
“哥？不如一起吧？曺圭贤盯着两人交合处，鬼使神差道，“小海这么努力，一定吃的进去的。”  
李赫宰一挑眉，倒也没拒绝，主动给人空了个位置。两人把李东海拖着举起，“乖乖，稍微疼一下，等等爽死你。”  
李东海已经被干的脱力，他也不知道这两个人要继续怎么玩他。一个晚上时间，他从一个只会打飞机的小处男，体验到了各种不同体位的做爱姿势。  
李赫宰深深地插入他，把小穴塞得满满地，又往外拔出，一连几次，李东海的后穴变得松松软软。“行了。”李赫宰向左插着，曺圭贤点点头，扶着下面挤入。三人都倒吸一口凉气，他俩是爽的。李东海是疼的。  
李东海很明白，哭是没有用的，现在最好就是放松身体，尽快接纳两个人的肉棒，让自己舒服起来。但是怎么都是吃痛的，他只能默默的掉金豆豆。  
“都怪你！看小海哭的！”李赫宰没声好气，曺圭贤委屈，不说话，也不敢动。  
两人等着李东海稍微适应了，一下下交替着插着肉穴。李东海的体内就没松懈下来过，一直在被填满状态。他脚尖绷紧，无意识的抓挠着两人的肩膀。嘴巴被李赫宰亲着，耳垂也能感受到曺圭贤的气息。  
一次次被干到失神，直到彻底昏迷才被放过。  
天亮了。


End file.
